


My First Kiss

by WinterWitch_WinterFrost_Lover



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies), Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-03-06 22:14:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3150200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterWitch_WinterFrost_Lover/pseuds/WinterWitch_WinterFrost_Lover





	My First Kiss

Bucky had finally gotten away from HYDRA, but now he had nowhere to go, he didn't even know who he was. Everyday after pulling Steve out of the river slowly go boring. He didn't know anything about getting a job, or finding a place to live, heck, he didn't even have money to find a place to live, but he did know how to rob. It took a while to get enough money. Damn credit cards, he didn't have a clue how to use them.  
After being out in the streets for a while he was finally able to get a cheap apartment, and boy, it was clearly cheap. It was a place to stay though. He didn't have a problem not having a bed, he was use to being put on ice, a bed would actually be uncomfortable to him.  
Even after getting the apartment, he kept pick pocketing. It was the only way he could get money. After months of doing it he never got caught. Half the time he never paid the rent, the building was kind of falling apart anyway, not use of even trying to get the place fixed up.  
He'd stop by the convent store everyday to get something, and every week went to the grocery store to pick up things to eat for dinner though the week. He didn't eat much however, what he'd eat at night for dinner would be something small enough to be considered as lunch, and with how he's built, he needed to eat more, but its not like he knew that.  
He didn't want Steve to find him. He tried staying out of the major part of the city so that he wouldn't, though it was likely that Steve would check these parts, since he clearly couldn't afford much, or anything for that matter. It was just too early for Steve to find him, he was still trying to figure out who he was himself.

One day he was walking around the streets of D.C., in a crowed area, going around trying to pick pocketing. He walked by someone in a trench coat and started to reach into their pocket when suddenly the man in the trench coat grabbed his arm and dragged him into the alley only a few feet away.  
Bucky tried pulling away from the man when suddenly he got hugged as his back was against the wall. He was confused and tried pushing him away. The man leaned in and kissed Bucky on the lips lustfully. "Damn it, Bucky, I've missed you so much!" that clearly wasn't Steve, and the figure was way to slim to be him either. His voice was smooth, and deep, along with some accent he wasn't familiar to.  
He struggled to get away. He didn't like being so close, or being held by people, plus he was . . . kissed? The man broke the hug but kept his hands on Bucky's shoulders. He was stronger than he looked, now that Buck was able to look at him now. Skin was pale, hair was black, and emerald eyes, dressed fairly well too in the colors green black and gold.  
He wanted to know who he was, maybe he could learn abound himself though this man. "Do I know you?" his voice was raspy. He never talks, and in HYDRA he only spoke when spoken to.  
"Its me, Loki. Don't you remember me?" of course he didn't. Bucky just shook his head in response. "I should have never let you go back to them. They only hurt you," he embraced him once more, keeping Bucky's arms down so he couldn't push him away. "I heard that you were here, I couldn't pass up the opportunity to see you again."  
"I. . . I think you have the wrong guy, I don't know you," even though he remembered nothing, he barely remembers Steve.  
"Nonsense," Loki took Bucky's left arm, and instinctively he tried pulling his arm away. He didn't even think of it as an arm, he hated it. He was the one wearing long sleeves and gloves in the middle of summer. Loki managed to get the glove off Bucky. "My metal armed, friend."  
"How did you-," how did he know about his arm. He pulled his left arm back, not wanting him to see it. "How do you know who I am?"  
"Come," Loki said and he led Bucky out of the alley and down the sidewalk. "I'll bring you to where I'm staying and tell you there. I might even be able to help you."  
Bucky reluctantly followed him. He has nothing to lose. This man seems to know who he is, that's what he needs, to know who he is."

His apartment wasn't far from where they were. ". . . If you'd like you can get a shower. I've seen that apartment building that you live in. It doesn't seem that great. Afterwords we can talk. I'll pull out some clothes for you as well."  
This guy seemed way too nice to him, well, he did kiss him, and the way he kissed him sure wasn't a simple greeting. "Uh, thanks," he didn't say that word often. He went to the bathroom and started the shower without much of a problem.  
About a half hour later Bucky came out and saw Loki sitting on the couch, drinking what he thinks is tea. His hair was still damp, he came out with a towel to try to dry it a bit more. "So," he began as he made his way over to the couch. "How do you know me?" Loki had given him lounge pants and a black t-shirt for him to change into. He surprisingly had normal clothes.  
"Years ago I found you unconscious somewhere in this realm, and normally I would just pass over one of you Midgardians, but something about you make me check on you. I think its that arm of yours that spiked my curiosity, but anyway, you were horribly injured so I decided to take you back to Asgard with me, my father yelled at me for doing so, but he let you stay until you were well enough to come back down to Midgard, and-."  
Bucky interrupted Loki in the middle of him talking. "Asgard? Midgard? What are you talking about?"  
"They are realms, or what you may refer to as "worlds". Midgard is what you people call Earth, and Asgard is where I am from," Bucky nodded, he didn't really understand, but at least he kinda knew what he was talking about. "You were on Asgard for a few days, and as some of you say it down here, we hit it off," he hoped that was the right phrase, or else it could get weird.  
"Y-you mean we. . . got together," Loki nodded awkwardly. "Oh..." that would explain the kiss. Sure didn't seem like Loki got over him either. "Well if you're from Asgard . . . what are you doing here?"  
"Looking for you. Look, Bucky," he got closer to him setting down his cup on the coffee table in front of the couch. Bucky wasn't sure how to react, so he stayed where he was. "after all these year I never got over you, and Odin had forbidden me to use the Bifrost to come and see you, and I couldn't use my magic either. I've missed you, and I still want to be with you," he reached out and put his right hand on his cheek. "I'm aware of what has happened to you, having your memory wiped, and being replaced with things that didn't happen, all those tests that they put you through, I didn't want you to come back because I knew they'd find you and just all those things all over again. Please let me help you. I love you, and I don't want anything bad to happen to you."  
Bucky didn't know what to do. Loki hand was cold to the touch, which he liked. After being frozen so much he learned to love the cold, it made him feel safe. When he was put on ice it meant that nothing bad could happen to him. He reached up his right and and put it on Loki's hand that was touching his cheek and just held it. "Loki. . .I. . .I. . ."  
"I'm not asking for anything, Buck, only to be back with you, I'll tell you anything you want about yourself or me, just please, I want to be with you, no one has made me feel this way before, no maiden ever has. I know what love felt like until I was with you, and I remember you saying something similar. You won't have to stay in that rundown apartment you call home, you can stay here, I'm certainly not residing back to Asgard any time soon."  
Bucky thought about it as Loki talked, holding his cold hand in his human hand. "I'll stay, but I'm going to have to think about a lot of things," he fell in love with this man? A man? He always went after women back before the war from what he could slightly remember. He can't think of any point where he has thought about loving a man.  
Loki dives in to hug Bucky once again, this time putting his arms under his so that he could have a chance to hug him to, but if he didn't that'd be fine. He kissed him just like before as well. "Sorry," he leaned back, his face a pale pink.  
Bucky leaned over and kissed Loki, putting a hand behind his head. The man's lips were soft and cold, he was sure that his were rough, plus he had a stubble rubbing against his pale soft skin.  
Loki didn't mind the kiss at all, he embraced it and pulled Bucky on top of him, wrapping his arms over his shoulders. Bucky wasn't as sure as Loki, but what the heck, the man was good looking, and damn . . . he nearly got lost in his voice, and as his right hand went though the man's hair, he could tell that it felt like silk. This may not be his first kiss, but this was his first kiss in his new life.


End file.
